Olive ou la poisse
by KeanaB
Summary: Défi d'Ange Phoenix – OS - Olive Hornby vivait un enfer. Mimi Geignarde la poursuit et la harcèle quoi qu'elle fasse. Et lorsqu'Olive se prépare pour la plus belle journée de sa vie, elle s'attend forcément à ce que Mimi vienne tout gâcher.


**Olive ou la poisse**

 _Défi d'Ange Phoenix – OS - Olive Hornby vivait un enfer. Mimi Geignarde la poursuit et la harcèle quoi qu'elle fasse. Et lorsqu'Olive se prépare pour la plus belle journée de sa vie, elle s'attend forcément à ce que Mimi vienne tout gâcher._

 _Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Un OS totalement décalé par rapport aux autres mais j'avais bien envie de changer un peu de registre et surtout, d'apporter un peu de parole à mes personnages cette fois. Je vous présente donc ce petit récit, issu d'un défi d'Ange Phoenix pour gagner des points._

 _« Ecrire une histoire basée autour d'un personnage vraiment rare » (E-4)_

 _J'espère qu'Olive Horby fait partie des personnages rares du coup, sinon je me plante en beauté ahha. Hum. Sinon, il comporte un peu plus que 300 mots. Merci à Phyllida Crane de m'avoir fait découvrir le forum « La Gazette des bonbons au citron » dont est issu le défi, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour si vous souhaitez relever des défis dans le genre !_

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JKR_

* * *

Le sourire aux lèvres, Olive essuya d'un revers de main la buée sur le miroir, observant alors son visage. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée. C'était son mariage. Et elle commençait déjà très bien grâce à ce bain chaud bouillant qu'elle appréciait tant. Et d'ici quelques heures, elle reverrait Ryan après cette première nuit sans lui. Les yeux pétillants, la jeune femme enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille et se redressa en se regardant rapidement de profil. C'était parfait.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, ce n'est pas le vent frais qui la surprit mais les traces de pas rose sur le parquet qui glacèrent immédiatement son sang. Se retenant sur son lavabo pour ne pas défaillir par le choc, elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit provenir de sa chambre.

Qui était là ? Seuls ses parents avaient les clés de leur appartement, mais ils n'étaient pas là avant quelques heures, elle avait expressément demandé à être seule encore, pour pouvoir décompresser tranquillement. A qui étaient ses pas ? Inexplicablement et de façon paranoïaque, elle pensa à Mimi et fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. C'était toujours elle, qu'importent les années qui passaient d'ailleurs. Comme au mariage de son frère, Olive devait forcément y passer aujourd'hui. C'était sa journée, Mimi serait forcément là pour vouloir la gâcher également. Parce que la poisse d'Olive s'était toujours appelée « Mimi ».

Olive prit sa baguette en main, dans la ferme intention d'envoyer boulet cette fille qui ne lui attirait que des malheurs. Elle en avait marre de devoir s'excuser, interminablement. Elle en avait marre de se sentir coupable comme jamais, de devoir se plier en quatre pour la jeune fille qui lui rappelait sans cesse que c'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute.

\- « MIMI » hurla-t-elle dans le couloir

Ses pieds claquaient contre le sol, évitant les marques roses pour ne pas glisser par mégarde. La porte de sa chambre était déjà grande ouverte et lorsqu'elle y rentra, dans la ferme intention de continuer de hurler sur la jeune fille, elle se figea instantanément devant elle.

\- « Non Mimi, s'il te plaît… » commença Olive

Le fantôme de Mimi s'était arrêté devant la splendide robe de mariée qui flottait à présent majestueusement dans les airs au-dessus de son lit. Olive avait mis du temps à la trouver, c'était celle que sa mère lui avait confiée pour qu'elle puisse la remanier selon ses goûts. Mimi la regardait aussi, elle lui tournait le dos et la touchait sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

\- « J'aurais pu aussi me marier »

Mimi reniflait. Mimi était triste. Olive sentit sa colère redescendre, comme à chaque fois. Elle craquait.

\- « Mimi, c'est la mienne, il faut que tu … »

\- « Arrête de toujours m'appeler Mimi ! A quoi est-ce que tu t'attends, à ce que je m'attendrisse ? » coupa-t-elle en hurlant sur la jeune femme

En s'approchant d'Olive, Mimi avait embarqué un pan de la robe dont on distinguait à présent mille ornements et perles argentés. Olive blêmit sur place en tentant de calmer son angoisse naissante.

\- « Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant, pas maintenant ! »

\- « Parce que tu as demandé ma permission quand tu t'es moqué de mes lunettes ? »

Olive commença à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. C'était un jour qui devait être parfait, elle devait être sereine pour épouser Ryan mais visiblement, Mimi avait décidé de l'inverse.

\- « Je regrette, tu le sais ! Je regrette tous les jours de t'avoir retrouvé ainsi, je regrette de t'y avoir poussé, mais nous étions jeunes et insouciantes … »

\- « Je suis restée éternellement jeune Olive, par ta faute ! Je suis restée celle que tu as toujours connue, tu dois être heureuse de pouvoir _éternellement_ te moquer de moi »

La jeune femme eut un frisson que Mimi observa, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres mortes.

\- « Tu ne mérites pas cette journée »

\- « Tu as raison. »

Mimi se redressa soudainement sous la remarque plus qu'honnête d'Olive à son encontre et cessa de sourire. Cette dernière baissa sa baguette et laissa retomber ses épaules, avançant lentement vers le lit sur lequel elle se posa. Le fantôme l'observa un instant avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle comme une vielle amie.

Olive tourna son visage vers cette petite fille qu'elle avait quasiment toujours connue. Mimi avait toujours été là, quelque part cachée dans l'ombre. Elle était là pour assister aux meilleurs moments de sa vie, comme dans les pires. Elle était surtout là pour créer les pires, parfois, mais elle était là. Parfois, lorsqu'elle ne la voyait pas pendant quelques jours, Olive finissait par s'inquiéter, même si elle passait par une phase d'euphorie certaine. Olive se sentait toujours responsable.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes … tu seras magnifique »

Olive déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait la gorge nouée.

\- « Mimi, tu viens de tâcher ma robe de mariée … » murmura-t-elle

\- « Oh »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Olive leva son regard vers la robe, se rendant compte de toutes les conditions qu'elle s'était imposée avec ce mariage pour être la femme la plus belle et la plus parfaite de la journée. Elle avait perdu du poids, avait soigné son image malgré son métier difficile, elle avait tout fait pour être parfaite, voir quasi méconnaissable pour faire de cette journée, un instant inoubliable.

\- « Tu sais, Ryan est amoureux de toi » commença Mimi

Olive n'eut pas la force de la contredire. Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux et elle commençait à douter de ses choix.

\- « Il est tombé amoureux de toi quand tu te rongeais les ongles alors que tu avais de la bouse d'hyppogriffe sur l'épaule. J'étais là, je l'ai vu. »

\- « Mimi … »

\- « Tu veux que je prenne ta place ? »

\- « Non mais tu délires ? » haussa Olive en la regardant avec ses yeux ronds

Elles s'observèrent comme si elles se revoyaient la première fois. Olive se souvenait de leur première année, quand elle lui avait tenu la main pour lui prouver son amitié. Elles avaient été amies, elles s'étaient disputées sauvagement ce jour où tout bascula. Où Olive avait retrouvé son amie, flottant dans les airs des toilettes pour filles. Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau et Olive posa sa main sur la sienne, tentant vainement de ne pas la traverser. Pourtant, ce fut Mimi qui grimaça un instant, peu sujette à ce genre d'attention de la part d'Olive.

\- « Si tu as vu Ryan tombé amoureux de moi, tu as dû me voir également toutes les semaines sur ta tombe _Myrtille_ » murmura-t-elle

\- « Bien sûr que je t'ai vu, c'est moi qui balançait des fientes de piverts sur toi »

\- « Je le sais » termina Olive dans un léger sourire

Mimi sembla surprise par sa déclaration. Olive était toujours revenue, même sous la pluie ou pendant un orage violent. Surtout pendant les orages car Mimi en avait une peur bleue, alors Olive lui disait qu'ils passeraient vite. Si Mimi martyrisait Olive à chaque instant, la jeune femme tenait bon, pas seulement pour tenter d'expier ses fautes et se faire pardonner mais simplement parce qu'elle tenait à elle. Olive avait le droit au bonheur.

\- « Utilise de l'eau. »

Mimi s'était levée en lâchant la main de la jeune femme qui l'observa sans comprendre. Elle s'était déjà dirigée vers la petite salle d'eau privée de la chambre, tournant le robinet par lequel elle passait toujours pour faire le bordel chez elle. C'était par là qu'elle venait et par là qu'elle repartait toujours. Olive n'avait jamais cherché à condamner cette issue, c'était la seul porte ouverte pour son amie. Mimi avait beau la harceler depuis sa mort, Olive ne cessait de tenir à la jeune fille qui l'avait vu grandir, malgré elle.

\- « Pour la tâche. Elle partira. »

* * *

 _J'espère que ce petit passage vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! =) Si ça vous plait, si ça vous plait pas, si ça vous donne envie de manger des fraises (?). Bisous !_


End file.
